Some mistakes are meant to happen
by HanableKing28
Summary: I don't know what is wrong with me. whenever I talk to him my hands get sweaty and just one look into his brown eyes makes me melt. I have a soft spot for this kind of pairing so don't be harsh.


_**You should listen to ordinary love by U2 when reading this, it helps set the mood;) **_

_**sorry there was a problem with my account so I had to publish this again.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the Harry Potter series just my mini plot and my OC.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

It was a normal day in Hogwarts. I was just aimlessly walking through the hall because classes were over for today.

I ran my fingers over the course brick as I walked next to the wall. I passed many people as I was in my daze, but the numbers were growing less and less.

When I ended up at Professor Snape's door I was surprised. Why did I do that?

We had grown a lot closer over the past few weeks, too close for a teacher and student.

Potions had very quickly become my favourite subject. I don't know why but every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach. And every time that he would look at me I would smile and he would smile back. Whenever I would approach or talk to him my palms would get all sweaty and when he would touch my shoulder I felt sparks running under my skin. Just one look into his eyes would make me melt.

Then it hit me. I was in love with my teacher.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder now that I had admitted it to myself.

But what should I do? I can't tell him... can I?

I was going to tell him then he could assure me that that would never happen and then I can be rejected and go on with my life.

I knocked on his hard wood door quickly before I lost my nerve.

"Come in." His husky voice boomed through the closed entryway.

I slowly opened the door, regretting my decision. I can just say that I want to say hi.

I almost did that but then my stubbornness kicked in. You said that you would do this so do it.

I walked up to his desk. Smoke parting around me as I walked through it.

"Sir?" I quietly said. He had his glasses on and was hovering over a stack of papers that were scattered across his desk.

"Yes." He smiled warmly when he saw that it was me. That little thing helped boost my confidence.

"I um... I just wanted to tell you something." I was standing in front of his desk now looking down on him.

"Sure anything." He looked a little concerned. "Is everything ok?" he stood up and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah everything is fine." I laughed nervously.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" he walked around his desk and put a hand on my elbow.

"I um... I just wanted to say that. I'm in love with you." The last part was barely audio able.

"Sorry my dear but I didn't hear you." He leaned in making me feel dizzy.

"Uh... um, I um, I think that I might be in love with you." As soon as I said it I looked directly at the floor.

He didn't say anything, he was just silent. Probably _thinking of the best way to let m down easy._

"Sir it's ok, I know that it's stupid but I just felt like I should let you know. Just tell me that it can never happen so that I don't live my life full of false hope." I finished confidently. I raised my head to look at him.

I was met by his warm brown eyes that were staring straight in to my steel one.

I felt my breath hitch. _Why couldn't I just think straight?! _

What he did rocked me to my very core.

As fast as a flash he pulled me close and smashed his lips on mine.

His lips were soft but firm. They were warm and gentle.

It took me a second to figure out what was happening, and as soon as I knew that I wasn't imagining this I kissed him back with full force.

His hands were holding me closely to him and I was not minding it one small bit. he was holding my waist and his other hand was on the back of my neck. His hands were rough but he was holding me like I was glass and he was afraid that I would shatter.

I wrapped both my hands around his neck and I moved one of my hands to his hair, I knotted my fingers through his silky jet black strands.

This felt so wrong but so right at the same time. I was just about to explode from pure happiness.

He pushed me against a wall. I felt the rough brick through my thin grey V-neck sweater. And the black pencil skirt was riding up my leg and the professor hooked my left leg on his hip.

This was true bliss, as he kissed down my neck. He nipped at the soft skin and sucked the pain away. It probably was going to leave a mark but I didn't care.

I was breathing in rough quick breaths as his hand caressed my thigh. His thumb running lightly of the skin.

He was pressed against me so tightly that I could feel his heart beat.

He moved his lips back to my now swollen ones. I eagerly kissed back.

Suddenly he pulled apart. Breathing heavily, he took a step back, away from me. I felt so cold without his being close to me.

"This can never happen." He looked horrified.

I felt so alone. I was so disappointed.

I looked down again suddenly finding the brown stone floor extremely interesting.

I was waiting for him to yell at me or scold me for acting on these feelings.

I should have just kept this to myself. I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes. I was trying so hard to keep them from spilling over.

My face was heating up from the sheer embarrassment. It was too hard to keep my tears from falling. They were staining my cheeks and they poured down.

Just waiting for him to say something else was torture.

Then I felt him tilt my chin up and when I opened my eyes I was unexpectantly met by a soft tender look.

I thought that there would be rage in his eyes but instead there was love.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." The words quickly tumbled out of my mouth with no warning.

He stroked my cheek with his calloused thumb and looked softly into my fearful eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, it was more my fault." I was so taken aback by the thing that he said. The wheels in m head were spinning.

I was surprised to feel his soft lips brush against mine.

It took my breath away.

I put my hands on his chest and ran the up and down his muscular physic.

The kiss deepened and he cupped my cheeks with both hands.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily from the lack of air.

"Why?" that was all I could say. Inside me there was turmoil of emotions all mixing together and confusing me even more.

"I love you to." His voice was hoarse and raw with emotion.

We just stood there like that, neither of us moving. Just the fear of ruining this moment alone was enough for us to stay unmoving.

"We can figure it out." Those five words gave me enough hope to win a war and enough courage for me to fight in that war.

All I needed to know is that I wouldn't be fighting alone. All I needed to know was that he loved be back.

_**Ok so what did you think. Put your answer in your review.**_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
